Датомирцы
|language=Основной галактический |height= |length= |wingspan= |skincolor=Бледно-белый (женщины) ; красный, оранжевый, желтый с коричневым и с чёрными татуировками (мужчины) |haircolor=Серебрянный, чёрный (женщины) ; отсутствуют (мужчины) |feathers= |eyecolor=Различный |distinctions=Бледная кожа и волосы , отсутствие черепых рогов (женщины) ; внешность забраков, татуированная кожа (мужчины) |lifespan= |races= |members=Женщины: *ЗалемStar Wars: Republic: Infinity's End *Талзин *Асажж Вентресс *Карис *Наа'лет *СаатоЗвёздные войны: Новая армия дроидов *Льюс *Дака *КайсинаЗвёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас *Мать Асажж Вентресс *Талия *ЛилаЗвёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1 Мужчины: *Дарт Мол *Саваж Опресс *Ферал *Вискус }} Датомирцы ( ) — близкая к людям раса, проживающая на Датомире во Внешнем Кольце. Появление датомирцев произошло из-за скрещивания людей и забраков с Иридонии. Они составляли небольшой процент от общества Ночных сестёр, секты ведьм, использовавших тёмную магию, под руководством матери клана. В какой-то момент во время Войны клонов, калишский генерал Гривус, лидер сепаратистской армии дроидов, проводил геноцид против датомирских женщин. В результате этих действий, практически все Ночные сёстры были истреблены; смерти избежали лишь мать Талзин и Асажж Вентресс . Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *"Restraint" *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол'' * *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *"End Game" *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Precipice'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Галерея разбойника'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''In the Air'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Secret Villain'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Phantom Menaces'' * *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Старые раны'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Примечания и сноски Категория:Культура Датомира Категория:Датомирцы Категория:Расы (Д) Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы